


Too late? Whatever i'll just sleep it off

by Kangsta



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WHat even is a work title, excuse my attempt at humor, they're at hospital but it's nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangsta/pseuds/Kangsta
Summary: Chan is having too much fun with Seungsik's after medication symptoms.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Too late? Whatever i'll just sleep it off

“Chan. I’m telling you, I can handle it, just go home.”

“No way. I’m going to stay and see what he’ll do when he wakes up.”

Seungwoo rolled his eyes “He probably won’t do anything embarrassing, you are wasting your time. You should be resting.”

“I can rest here?” Chan grinned and brought his casted arm up “I’m on leave from work, I’ve got nothing better to do than watching Seungsik embarrass himself.” He sat down on the nearby couch and continued, “You can go home; I’ll take care of him.”

Seungwoo’s attention wasn’t on Chan anymore, he was too busy staring at Seungsik while caressing his hand. Chan sighed, “Seungwoo Hyung?” He called out to get him out of his thoughts. “Hyung!”

Seungwoo jumped, looking at Chan “What is it?”

Seeing his unsettled eyes, Chan’s eyes softened. He must have been so worried about Seungsik. “He’ll be fine.”

“I know.” He tried to smile. “I’m just worried.”

“I was worried too, but he is fine now.” He pouted “No one was worried when I broke my arm.”

Seungwoo stared at him “Sejun was literally crying all the way to the hospital.”

“Only because it was his fault!!” He cleared his throat and continued “Anyway, Seungsik will wake up soon. He’ll embarrass himself in front of the doctors and I can film it and use it later.”

As if on cue, they heard a weak whine and both looked down at Seungsik who slowly opened his eyes. He looked around with bleary eyes, his eyes moving from one to the other person. He stopped on Seungwoo, blinking a few times, he asked: “Chan… am I … dreaming?”

“I hope not. I don’t want to be in any of your Seungwoo related dreams.”

A dopey smile appeared on Seungsik’s face “Seungwoo Hyung is here~”

Chan squealed “This is gold I should film it.”

Seungwoo frowned, watching him struggle to get his phone out with his left hand. “Hey, don’t be mean!”

“You already called me mean let me act like it.” Said Chan, his phone held up and ready for recording.

“Hyung~”

Seungwoo turned to Seungsik and smiled “Yes?”

“You’re so handsome.”

Before Seungwoo could answer, he was talking again.

“And SO tall.”

“And…” He sighed dreamily.

“And?” Chan grinned, trying to encourage him to say more.

“When you were showing me the way__when I was lost__ I wasn’t lost but I thought you looked so cute trying to help me__So I didn’t say anything.”

Seungwoo stared at Seungsik with wide eyes. “What?” he looked at Chan and laughed “I feel like an idiot.”

Chan was trying so hard not to laugh but anyone could see he was failing by the way his cellphone was shaking in his hand. “Oh my god. I can’t believe this; he threatened me not to tell you about that.”

“Hyung~ I think I have fallen for you. Go out with me?”

Seungwoo tried to hold in his laughter and squeezed his hand “Seungsik-ah, I can’t.”

Seungsik looked at him sadly “Why? I’m a good partner.” He looked to be in thought for a moment before continuing “At least I think I am. Do you think I’m not good enough?”

“You’re__

Chan interrupted him “Seungsik, he is married. Look, he has a ring too.” Seungsik stared at his hand with such sorrowful eyes that Seungwoo wanted to hug him but because of his current condition, he decided against it.

Chan snickered at Seungsik sulking and mumbling to himself about being too late to __ propose? and called him again, “Sik-ah! It’s okay. You’ll find someone better than him! Taller, stronger… maybe I could introduce you to___

Seungwoo glared at him but again before he could say anything, he was interrupted again. The sound of familiar snoring filled the room and they both looked at Seungsik to see he has fallen asleep again. Seungwoo and Chan looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“What just happened?”

“Was he even awake?”

“Hyung, go home. Shouldn’t you bring new clothes for him? Just go.”

“He’s not getting discharged tomorrow.”

“You should rest!”

“You’re the one who needs rest. How are you even going to help Seungsik if he needs something?”

Chan sighed “Please listen to me for once. Seungsik would tell you to go home too.”

“He’d tell both of us to go home,” Seungwoo said as he pulled Chan up and toward the door while ignoring his speech on how Seungsik likes being taken care of so it doesn’t count and he’d want someone to stay with him. “I already asked for the day off. I’ll stay.”

“Alright, but I’ll be here with clothes in the morning.”

“I gave my keys to Subin, and again we don’t even need clothes.”

“Then I’m going to bring some clothes with Subin.”

Seungwoo shook his head in amusement, “Okay, do whatever you want.”

He walked Chan out and after getting even more instructions to take care of himself and get some sleep instead of staying awake all night to watch Seungsik, Chan finally went home. Seungwoo plumped down on the couch beside the bed and sighed as he took Seungsik’s hand in his. He stared at his peaceful face and smiled, “I guess you were right.” Pushing stray hairs away from his face, he continued “I am bad at handling it.”

“OW!”

“Be quiet. We’re in a hospital!”

“You’re being loud too!”

That is what woke Seungwoo up. He heard another voice join in to say shush them “You’ll wake him up.” before opening his eyes.

He looked up with bleary eyes, seeing Chan first and glaring at him. Knowing that he was most likely the one who was making so much noise. “You’re gonna wake Seungsik up!”

Chan looked at him incredulously and then started laughing.

“Good morning Seungwoo hyung~”

Seungwoo whipped around so quickly Chan was worried he’s going to break his neck.

“Seungsik! You are awake!”

Chan scoffed “So it’s okay if _you_ are being loud?”

Seungsik laughed, which made him wince a little in pain. Seungwoo and Chan both turned to him, staring at him with wide eyes. “I’m okay. It’s nothing.”

“You scared us so much.”

Seungsik smiled at them sweetly “Sorry.”

Seungwoo sighed and held Seungsik’s hand in his “We weren’t asking for apologies, we just want you to be more careful.”

Seungsik stared at them with a conflicted expression, Chan could sense incoming objections and knew it was a neverending debate so he decided to change the subject. “Sik-ah! You said some interesting things yesterday” He was pleased when he realized he had both his friends’ attention. “You were high on medication so you probably don’t remember but don’t worry I got it all here.”

Seungsik looked at the phone he was waving around suspiciously “What did I say?”

“Why do you look so nervous?”

Seungwoo grinned and joined in the teasing “Are you, by any chance, hiding something?”

“I hate you both. Where is Subin?”

“He went to buy food for you and we don’t need him here anyway, he is on your team.”

“I didn’t know we had teams.”

“Of course we do! And Subin is on yours so he wouldn’t let me bully you.”

“You bully sick people now?”

Chan sulked and held his phone closer to himself, “It’s just revenge for all the pent up frustration I have because of your actions.”

Seungsik rolled his eyes, “Alright, show me the video.”

Chan and Seungwoo watched Seungsik’s face grow redder as he watched the video with matching grins. Pleased with the new teasing material they have gained. Seungsik leaned back against his pillow after the video ended, still processing the fact that he had asked Seungwoo out after he confessed in the most embarrassing way possible.

Chan quickly picked his cellphone up before Seungsik came to his senses and realized it was blackmail material and needed to be deleted.

“I can’t believe you forgot about dating me.” Seungsik whined in embarrassment, “You didn’t forget about your undying love for me though so I guess it’s okay.”

“Now that you’re not late, when are you going to propose? I want to record that too.”

Seungsik could only laugh at them, “I really wish Subin was here.”

“Don’t worry, I will show this to him later.”

Seungsik pouted pitifully and said, “Just you wait, I will get back at you both when I get out of here.”

Chan smiled cheerfully, “I look forward to that.” His smile soon turned into a scowl when he saw Seungwoo kissing Seungsik’s forehead lovingly then sat beside him so Seungsik could lean against him. “EW PDA! Where is Subin!?”

As if on cue, the door opened and Subin walked in, “I got food.” He held up the plastic bag in his hand “Hi Seungwoo hyung.”

“Finally! Subin, You saved me from witnessing any more of these guys’ gross lovey-dovey moments.”

“We didn’t even do anything!” Seungwoo said in protest.

Subin looked up from opening the containers, “Why? I think they’re cute.”

Chan looked downright offended and started to list the reasons why he thought that they are, in fact, not that cute while Seungwoo looked at them with a smug smile.

“Hyung, just say you’re jealous and want someone to cuddle with.”

Chan tone suddenly turned petulant “Subin-ah, cuddle with me?”

Seungsik laughed, maybe he could ask Subin to get his revenge for him even before getting out of the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading this ♡


End file.
